Snuffy's Thanksgiving
It's Thanksgiving, and Jay Jay and friends are preparing for the dinner that is to take place that evening. However, Snuffy can't figure out what Thanksgiving is truly about, and the plans are put on hold when Big Jake gets trapped in a snowstorm and needs help getting home on time. Plot It's Thanksgiving Day in Tarrytown and the whole town is getting ready for the big dinner to take place that evening. Jay Jay and Snuffy fly to town to pick up vegetables for the dinner, singing a song about the festivities and how they give thanks to each other. When it's over, Snuffy wonders what they're celebrating. Jay Jay says it's Thanksgiving, and to Snuffy's request, adds it's the day they give thanks. Snuffy wonders what they're giving thanks for, and Jay Jay begins to think about it. Miles away at the north pole, Big Jake is preparing to make a special delivery. He calls Brenda upon landing and tells her he is about to deliver Thanksgiving dinner to the scientists at the weather station. Brenda reminds him if he hurries, he'll be home in time for his own dinner. Tracy also lets him know about the preparations before he hangs up to continue working. Jay Jay and Snuffy return home to find no one there. Hoping they didn't miss dinner, they check the table to find it empty too. Old Oscar suddenly joins them warning them that there's a big snowstorm heading for the north pole, and Big Jake is still there, much to their shock. Inside the hangar, Jay Jay, Snuffy and Herky watch as Brenda manages to radio in to Brenda and warn him about the snowstorm. However, Big Jake reveals the snowstorm has already hit and he is in it, but will stop at nothing to return home. Brenda promises to keep his dinner warm, but asks Big Jake to call them time to time to give updates on his trip. After this, he takes off into the snowstorm, which proves to be harder than he thought. Back at the airport, Jay Jay and Snuffy pace back and forth, worried about Big Jake but causing Tracy to be dizzy in turn. Oscar joins them to let them know Big Jake will be calling any second, so he leads them to Brenda. Brenda radios in to Big Jake to ask how he's going, and he replies he's still in the storm and since it's getting worse, he might have to land. Following Oscar's request where he is, right now he's over Alaska heading into Canada and notices something which turns out to be Pompom Glacier, which Oscar remembers. He then gives him directions to turn east at the glacier and fly higher, when in turn leads him out of the snowstorm. Big Jake thanks Oscar for helping him, but now he is running out of fuel and has to find a place to land, resulting in him missing Thanksgiving. At the last minute, Savannah calls him, on her way back to Tarrytown and having heard his problem. Big Jake tells her he saw a tree which is Timbertop Tree and following her instructions, turns west and finds a landing strip, before landing there where Savannah's friend Pierre refuels him. After getting refueled, Big Jake still doesn't get home, as a big fog rolls in over the whole city, resulting in him getting lost and unable to land. Herky suggests everyone fly around the airport fast enough to blow the fog away, to which Brenda agrees and reminds Big Jake to watch for a hole in the fogbank. The idea works, and Big Jake sees the airport so he can land, to Brenda's relief. Soon it was time for the big Thanksgiving dinner, and Big Jake is the center of attention as he addresses everyone, thanking them for helping him get home. Snuffy tells Jay Jay he realized what they give thanks for: for the fast they're all together safe and sound, and they can also give thanks for good friends and how much they help each other. The two planes thank each other, then everyone sings a song before they eat and the episode ends. Quotes Trivia *'Moral:' Give thanks to those who help you. In Other Languages Goofs Gallery Episode Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Snuffy's Thanksgiving|US Version Jay Jay The Jet Plane - Snuffy's Thanksgiving (UK)|UK Version No Screenshot.png|US Christian Version Category:Episodes Category:Main Series episodes Category:Episodes focused on Snuffy Category:Vhs Category:Episodes focused on Big Jake Category:Episodes adapted into books Category:Season 3